Fighting for Home
by Bite Me is back
Summary: Getting lost in the woods is dangerous especially in time of war. Alone and in unknown territory, the next person to find you better be an ally. Unfortunate for James that's not case. Captured and labeled as a spy, James witnesses first hand how a spy is treated during war. Rated t but may change at a later date.
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting for Home**

Soo I've reread my story and decided that im going re write it. It wasnt going the course I had expected so im going try a different approach. Happy reading.

**Chapter 1: Lost in the Woods**

James trudged along the forest for what seemed like hours. The platoon he was walking with was no where in sight no matter how hard he looked but to no avail. He wiped his brow and and looked for any signs any roads or pathways anyone could of used. He found a log and decided to rest and write some notes for his next paper.

"_the American troops forward as the British loyalist fall back, even with the aid of the Hesien's they still don't stand a chance. The trip out to meet with General Washington was suppose to be a straight shot. But running into a few British scouts changed the course a bit. New arrangements have been on how to win the war..."_

A rustle of bushes stopped James' writing making him look up.

"Hello" He packed his bag and walked towards the bushes "H-Hello"

After a moment a silence he sighed and turned away. Figuring he had enough rest started to head east. He rested his hands behind his head as he continued walking looking towards the sky.

"I wonder how long till I find the others." James spoke out loud as he kept walking. He paused when he he heard the sound of drums. He ran towards the sound keeping low behind bushes and trees in case it were British soldiers.

He ducked behind a bush and found a road, he also found the source of the drums. A group of British scouts marched by and James sunk lower behind the bush to not be seen. He waited for the men to pass by, and for the sounds of the drums to quiet to leave his hiding spot.

He remembered the advice from one of the American soldiers he had befriended, "_When a soldier finds himself alone, separated from his group it's best to keep wits. Best to hide and stay alive to fight another day, then to end his life by the foolishness of his of his pride."_

He looked in the direction that the soldiers had gone and headed in the opposite direction. He walked until the sun was about to set.

"Guess I better make camp" He walked off the trail behind some bushes and started a small fire, grabbed a piece of bread and his flask.

"_the regular tighten the control. More British patrol the area, close to the forests. The paroles are more frequent, more alarmed and more armed. I fear the dangers for any patriot they might cross..."_

He looked up at his only source of light as it started to die. "Glad it's a warm night" He packed his notes and and laid down on his back using his bag as a pillow and looked at the stars and fell asleep.

Morning rolled by as James started to rise. He stretched and gathered his things. "cant be too far from a own now" he said as he took a bite from his apple.

"You halt!" A voice spoke behind James. He stopped and and turned around and froze he was stopped by redcots.

He put his hands up and dropped his apple as the captain approached.

"What business do have you have here boy?!"

"I've gotten lost and I'm looking for a town" James said. Well it wasn't a complete lie he had no idea where he was.

The captain looked over him for a bit, "search him" the soldiers behind him rushed towards him secured him and his belongings.

"Captain look here, the boys been taking notes he's a spa!" The soldier shouted. The others went into a defense stand and aimed their weapons at James.

"SEIZE HIM" James was shoved into the ground and hands were tied behind his back tightly. He was dragged up on his feet only to have the captain in front of him with with his sword pointed to his throat.

"You will soon find out how we deal with spy's, boy" James received a punch in the stomach from the soldier beside him making him hunch over.

"I'm not" he stood up straight catching his breath "I'm not a spy, I'm a journalist"

"We'll see about that when we get back to the fort, blindfold him we head back to the fort, send a carrier pigeon for a relieve squad"

"Yes sir" The soldiers said and did what they were told.

They were soon on their way heading in the same direction as James was going. Hours later they arrived a the British fort. James could tell the sun had set for he could not feel the suns raise and the creatures of the night had waken for their hunt.

"Tie him to a pole and keep him blindfolded while I speak with the Major" The captain ordered

_'well this just great, how am I going to get myself out of this one?' _James thought. It didn't help that he couldn't see and plan an escape and to top that off he couldn't move._'damn'_

He heard footsteps coming towards him and he tensed up.

"What is your name boy?" James stayed silent

"He asked you a question, boy" James turned his head towards the voices

"James, James Hiller"

"It's seems like your in a bit of a mess Mr. Hiller, I've personalty looked through your papers. You seem have taken quite a bit of notes. And it seems you were on your way to meet Washington, so I'll offer you a deal, tell us what you know about Washington and his army and I'll let you live." He paused giving James a moment to let it sink in.

"Or, I can extract the information from you piece by piece. And when I'm finished with you, I'll feed whats left of your mangled body to wolfs outside the walls of my camp. Make your choice, and choice wisely." The Major finished.

"I'm telling you I'm only a journalist. I record what I see, it's what I do" James said. Moments of silence later his blindfolded was removed. He blinked a few times clearing his vision. What stood in front of him was two men, the Captain in which he had the 'pleasure' of meeting and a man he didn't recognize.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Honestly I prefer the second option, but I've decided to let you make the decision. So I say again chose before I do" The Major said

"I don't know anything, I haven't been told anything." James said

"Is that your final answer?" The Major asked

"What answer I didn't agree to anything, because I don't know anything" James started to sweat

The man before him smiled. "Untie him." Two soldiers near by ran over to obey what their higher up had commanded. "Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Major Zane, second in command of this establishment and from now on...your warden."

Zane turned around and signaled the guards "take him way for tomorrow we start, get a good nights rest Mr. Hiller, you'll need it."

_'Dearest mother, I hope you are well, James has headed west to meet with Gen. Washington. Still no word from father. The war has not been well for both sides. Rumor has it that supplies and food and scarce and running low. Days are blistering and nights cold. wagons carrying supplies for the troops are being attacked and ransacked. This war must end soon, it's too chaotic.'_

Sarah folded the letter and sealed it. She went downstairs and handed her letter to the carrier and made herself a cup of tea. As she was reading her book she heard crash coming from the kitchen.

"Henri what in heavens are you up too?" She asked helping him up.

"I was trying to make some food and I slipped and fell and the food went everywhere." Henri whined.

"Oh, Henri. Let's get you and this place cleaned up and then I'll teach you how to make some soup" Sarah said as she wiped the spill on the floor. Minutes later they finished cleaning the spill.

"Alright now we can makes the food" Henri said with excitement

"No you have to go bathe, then we start cooking. Now go" She said pointing upstairs.

"Ah rats" Henri said and sulked upstairs. At that time Moses came back from running some errands for Benjamin Franklin.

"Welcome back, I except everything went well?" Sarah asked getting back to her reading

"Yes, thank you."he said as he set down the stack of paper down in the corner of the room. "word is spreading fast that the British may have the upper hand in the war. It's starting to worry a lot of people. Some talk about fleeing Boston"

"No one would attack the town would they? That's totally barbaric. There are families and children" Sarah exclaimed

"War brings fear and recklessness. It makes people blind with rage and power hungry." Moses said

"Well I'm going to work on the wagon, it's wheels need repair"

"I'll call you in when dinner is prepared" Moses nodded and exited the room.

"I'm ready for the food Sarah" Henri came running in. Sarah just laughed and got the ingredients out.

"Ok, first we need to boil some water" Sarah started. Hours passed as she showed Henri how to make vegetable soup. Finally dinner was ready. "Henri go get Moses to come eat" Henri nodded and did what he was told. Soon both Henri and Moses were sitting at the table with Sarah.

"So do you think James made it to General Washington?" asked Henri

"I'd imagine he would send us a letter when he arrives. We just have to be patient" exclaimed Sarah

"But it's been so long since he left" Henri complained

"With the roads patrolled by redcoats constantly and the small company he is traveling with, they need to take extra precautions when traveling. It make take longer than usual to make the journey. Moses explained after finishing his bite.

"I wonder how Dr. Franklin is doing" Henri said while shoving food down his throat.

"Mother's letter said he was enjoying himself in the summer sun. Apparently summer happens to be something he rather enjoys, I can't say I blame him the flowers are quite beautiful" Sarah said smiling.

"I bet James isn't having this good of a dinner" Henri said smiling

"And why is that exactly?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow

"Because I made it" Henri said gloating

"And I presume I did nothing" Sarah said looking at Henri

"Okay you helped a little"He said smiling

"Alright time for bed, we'll wash dishes in the morning" Sarah said as everyone gathered their dishes and went to their separate rooms. All laid down to sleep thinking all was peaceful that night.

So there you have it. I hope you enjoy critism is welcome along with new ideas. I have a habit of writers block so ideas are welcome.

New story and new plot :) Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Fighting for Home**

Here we go chapter 2 hope you like it

**Chapter 2: The fates smile down**

The last thing James remember before passing out was the view of the full moon then the shutting of the building's doors. He woke up when water splashed in his face soaking his shirt. When he tried to sit up he found his hands and and feet bound on top of a table.

He looked around trying to see what had woken him and where he was. The sight he saw made him nauseous. There stood General Zain and behind him stood two Heisens. Zain crossed his arms.

"Last chance. Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Zain smirked

"You've got all my notes. You've personality read through them. You know all that know. Please, what can you possible get from me." James said looking straight into Zain's eyes.

Zain's eyes harden as he walked to a table on the other side of the room. He picked up a small dagger from the table and slowly walked towards James. When he reached him he rested the sharp edge on his check under his left eye.

Zain added pressure to the blade, dragging it down the side of his face. James moved his face away but Zain just added more pressure. When Zain brought the dagger back up he smirked for the fact that the wound would leave a nasty scar.

James winced trying to ignore the pain clenching his fists and tugged on the bindings that held him down. Zain walked to the other table and set the dagger down. He looked at the Hesiens and nodded.

"These men are hgh trained assassins, specialized in 'unique' killing methods. Ones that make men beg for death. And you'll be able to witness them first hand"

"Begin" was all he said and the Heisens got to work.

"Where is it that you were heading?" asked Zain. James looked up towards the ceiling

"When your men found me, any city or town I could find" James answered. Zain nodded towards the Heisens. They grabbed their daggers. One added another cut above his right eye with one hand and with other holding his face still.

The other made a quick and deep gash on his chest ripping his shirt. James screamed and struggled trying to get free but the restraints kept him down. He panted and shook in pain.

"Again" This time both of the Heisens went for the chest, like a single unit they started from opposite sides and sliced from the tip of the neck and down to his hips. James screamed until his lungs burned with pain.

"Tell me what you know and this will all stop" General Zain announced

James was in too much pain to answer. Zain raised an eyebrow."Stand him up. Tie him to the wall." they did as they were told.

James's arms were tied in ropes above his head. "AHHHH" the sounds of a whip and the pain that came right after.

"Enough" Zain commanded. "Where were you heading?" The General asked again walked to face James. James silently glared and spit at the General hitting his boots. Both stayed silent, glaring at each other. Zain looked down at his boots and gave James a quick punch in the face before he blinked.

James felt his chin pulsing and the copper taste of blood his mouth. He spit the blood on the floor and moved his jaw making sure nothing was broken. _'nothing broken, just sprained. Great...'_

"Breaking my jaw and getting me to talk? Not your most intelligent idea" James smirked

Zain kneed James in the stomach knocking the breath from him. "It seems to me that you are the intelligent one here boy. For someone in your position, you don't know when to speak and when not to."

Zain looked at James and tilted his head. "You said your a journalist. And for Benjamin Franklin's Pennsylvania Gazette none the less." Zain stated as he circled James. James watched him carefully as best as he could.

"So, I wonder..." Zain paused "Bring in a chair I have an idea" Moments later the soldiers brought in a regular chair. "Now, tie him down, with his hands secure on the table."

James flinched when his back hit the back of the chair. "What big idea do you have now?" James asked trying get his hands free

"You'll see" Both Heisens threw buckets of boiling water onto James. James screamed and tried to get up and escape the burning pain. He slouched over shaking with tears running down his eyes.

"Answer me this." Zain grabbed James's hair near the scalp and brought his head up. "What good is a 'journalist' if he can't write any notes? Or even hold the pad and pencil?" Zain asked looking at James's hands.

"No, please no." James begged.

"Too late" Zain's grip tightened making James watch as the Heisens took a mallet to James's left hand. "Again. I want every single bone broken and mangled. Make sure this journalist never writes again." With another swing both mercenaries brought down their mallets, this time both of his hands took the blow.

"NOO! STOP PLEASE" James begged "AHHHHHHHAHAAA"

"And once more" Zain commanded "This is what happens when spys are brought the this fort. Killing them would be to merciful and a waste of valuable information." Zain brought James head back even more.

"Now, tell me what I want to know!" Zain slammed James's head on the table. "Or I'll burn that print shop that your so found of down to the ground..."

"Three men dead and one unaccounted for" A soldier said

"I want names sergeant" Washington said. The sergeant handed him a list and he looked it over. "Are you sure this is correct"

"Yes sir"

"You are dismissed" Washington said. The soldier saluted and walked out of his tent. Washington sat back in his chair and sighed. "This is not good"

Three days have passed since the soldiers brought the news.

"General" another soldier yelled

"Enter"

"Our scouts have spotted more and more British soldiers getting closer to the fort less then two miles east" the soldier announced

"This is grave news. We need to find out where they are coming from and how they found out about our location."

"Sir if I may. Me and a team of my best men will follow them and find where they come from"

Washington thought long and hard about the situation "Would it worth the risk?"

"We'll go as far as we can and come report back with our findings"

"So be it. Do what you must. One more thing I need you to send this to send this to Dr. Franklin's print shop by messenger pidgin." Washington handed the soldier a rolled up paper.

The soldier took it and went off to his task gathering his crew and set off. About a mile into the forest they spotted some red coats heading in the same direction as they were going. The leader of the American scouts signaled his men to follow.

Each step and every stop was with caution as they tracked and followed their enemies to their base. It seemed like hours as they ducked and hid behind brush and bushes. Staying silent as death for one wrong move could mean the difference between life or death, a successful mission or failure.

Darkness came when the leader signaled for them to stop. They found it. The red coats camp. "What do we do know captain?"

"We wait. We'll sneak in, one group take out their powder supply, while the other will take out its General."

"Are you sure that's wise" another ask

"It's a small camp. Their numbers are low and with their leaders out of the picture they'll have no choice but to surrender. Now we wait get into positions and be ready to strike silently."

"Umph" Another gasp escaped James's lungs as he was flung to the ground. His head was aching and spinning. He hadn't eaten in days and a very small amount of water was given to him a day. Enough to keep him alive.

"It seems that you were correct on where Washington's fort is. My troops found it with ease. So how does it feel knowing that the fall of the American war was all because of you, a traitor to your own cause, your own people?" Zain asked with a smirked on his face.

James looked up with his one good eye blood shot from the abusing he'd been receiving from the past few days. "It doesn't matter, you'll lose either way. We'll never give up our freedom to your tyrant of a king"

Zain kicked him into a wall and grabbed his right arm and placed his foot on James's back. "You don't know when to shut up do you boy?" he asked as he twisted and pulled James's arm and kicked it out of socket. Making James howl in pain. He released his arm and stomped on his forearm.

"I think you've over stayed your welcome. And just to make sure your fellow 'patriots' know just how much help you've been to the king I'll give you a goodbye gift. Hold him down"

Zain took a sharpened blade and started carving into James back.

When he was finished he viewed his handy wok. The word _'TRAITOR'_ was carved deep into James's back and _'SPY' _ on his chest. James coughed harshly from straining his voice. His shaking got worse from the pain and coldness of the lose of his shirt.

"Now you will have to live with this 'reward' for the few hours you have left. Take him out side the walls of the fort into the woods and leave his body to feed the..." BOOM an explosion was heard along with shooting and gun fire.

George Washington walked through the fort, inspecting for any faults or weaknesses that need to be repair or replaced. As he look up to the sky and stared at the stars.

"General!" a soldier ran up to him. He recognized him from the group that followed the British troops. "I have news from the patrol"

Washington nodded "Something good I hope"

"We have found and captured the British camp. Three casualties and two wounded. What's left of the ammunition, food and supplies are secure and accounted for. Most of the British soldiers that were left took off in retreat." the soldier finished

"Some good news. I'll send some volunteers to help retrieve supplies" Washington said and started to walk off. But was stopped when the scout kept talking

"Sir, there's more." Washington turned around in wonder. The soldier waited until he had the General's full attention. "There was someone that we weren't expecting to see. The young journalist from Benjamin Franklin's printing press is there. Held as a prisoner."

"Ah yes, Mr. Hiller. He was the one that was unaccounted for when some of the men arrived about a week ago. I imagine he we be here with others when they arrived.

"That's just it sir. He won't be able to make the journey. He is in critical condition and coming in and out of conscious." The scout finished

Washington looked down and stating thinking "They tortured him? Are there medical supplies to dress his wounds?"

"Yes, sir. They've already started seeing to him"

"Alright gather some men and move out as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir" The soldier said and left.

A half an hour later thirty men were dressed and ready to move. "Ok men let's move"

Flash three hours later with the men. "It's just up this hill and into the woods."

Hope you enjoyed :) I know its a short chapter but im working on another story along with this one and the writers block yeah its a pain


	3. Chapter 3

**Fighting for Home**

Honestly on this it's a totally bsing this one so work with me;)

**Chapter 3: Road to Recovery**

BOOM the sounds of gunfire and bombs were heard from where Zain was just deliver the last blow to James. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Zain Yelled in anger.

A soldier came rushing in "We're being attacked sir and are ammunition supply was destroyed"

Zain turned back to James who was still being held up by the Hessian soldiers. He marched towards him and gabbed his collar. "How did they manage to find us?" James looked down and said nothing.

Zain threw him across the room into a wall. James hit the wall with a thud hitting his head. He hit the floor and stayed still. Zain kicked his broken arm and saw the young man unconscious.

"Grab your gear and attack" Zain exited the room and opened fire on any patriot he saw. Minutes turned into hours as the fighting went on. Men were falling left and right. Zain came face to face with the leader of the American scouts.

"So your the one who is leading this attack. You will die by my hands." Zain charged with his sword. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours. Zain was panting and looking at his surroundings. Most of his men were dead and the rest seemed to have retreated away from the camp. He growled and threw his weapons on the ground as surrender. And his Major General dead. He snarled.

"His Majesty will not tolerate such acts of treachery." Zain snarled. He lunged and attacked the troops. A gun shot was heard and Zain fell to his death.

"CAPTAIN, come look at this" Soldiers were gathered around James

"Is he alive?"

"Just barley. He was tortured. The wounds will take some time to heal, if he survives." He inspected James body. "His hands and right arm are severally broken. Be amazed if he'll be able to even hold a spoon when the bones are reset"

The leader looked through the room and saw the blood that covered the room. On the table, chair and floor."We can't move hime so he will have to treated in here. Take out the table and chair use them as fire wood. Then bring in a cot and table for him to be operated on. If he makes it through the night we then will know he'll be alright." the lead sergeant said. The other soldiers start with the table chopping it into smaller pieces for the fire followed by the chair and cutting down the ropes in the back of the room.

Soon the cot and operating table were in place. Then James was lifted onto the table. "Start with cleaning the wounds while we wait for the doctor." The sergeant ordered

"Sergeant, I'm back and with reinforcements." The scout march into the camp.

"Good, I need the doctor over here immediately."

"I need help two men to help me with the kid." The medic said. Two men walked into the room. The doctor turned to the sergeant "I have this under control" the sergeant nodded and left to take charger of the camp.

"I need one to hold him down and one to help me relocating the bones in his arm." Everyone go into position. James started to rise from all the commotion. "NOW" The doctor twisted James's arm back into place. James could only scream and squirm trying to escape whoever was causing him pain.

"It's alright son, we're here to help." The doctor said as he wrapped James's arm placing it in a sling. "Clean and wrap the gashes on his face and put a gauze over his eye. Carefully though, who know the head injuries he may have." As the doctor started on James's abdominal and chest.

"The head injuries are wrapped, what next" One of the privates announced

"Good, we need to turn sit him uo straight so I can see the injuries on his back." Both privates nodded. "Okay on three. One, two, three" They lifted James slowly and as carefully as possible. "My, lord" The doctor gasped in shock.

The three soldiers looked at the _'message' _carved into James's back over the multiply cuts and bruises from the whips and beatings he received. "Hurry and get these cleaned up, they need to be wrapped quickly."

James moaned in pain as his back wounds were cleaned. From the neck the three soldiers wrapped the bandages over all his cuts and burns. He tried to hold back the tears, but the pain was something he never felt before.

"His hands are going to be tricky." the doctor pondered "We'll need splint and wrap each of his fingers independently."

"We got the hands doc, look at right leg. We didn't dare remove the dagger, for fear what may have happened" One of the privates claimed as the stared splinting James hands.

An hour later and James was on the cot barley awake. When someone opened the door with a chair and sat next to him.

"Thought you may be hungry after that" James looked at him with his uncovered eye. "Names Matthew, don't worry already know your name."

James nodded and closed his eye. "Need to eat lad, regain your strength" Matthew took a spoonful of soup and brought it down to James's lips. "No need to feel ashamed lad, some of us know the feeling. Now eat up" With that James ate the food, slowly but ate until his belly was full.

"We've sent a letter to Benjamin Franklin. To inform him of you position. He'll know your in safe hands now."

James was left with his own his own thoughts. He missed his home in Pennsylvania. He missed his friends Sarah, Moses, Henri and Ben Franklin. He wanted to go home. He wonder if this is how the soldiers felt, being away from their homes and families for so long.

_' I wonder how Sarah and the rest are. I hope that they never find me like this or hear about it. I just hope they're safe. I hope that Sarah is safe' _That was James's last thought before he passed out.

James's Dream

_James and Henri were running down the street back to the print shop. _

"_Come on Henri we gotta print this story, this is big news"_

"_I'm running as fast as I can your legs are longer then mine" Henri yelled running after James_

_James looked back and laughed. He turned the corner onto the road where the print shop was on. He came to a dead stop when he saw the whole street a blaze. He looked towards th print shop and the flames coming out of the windows,_

_The glass was broken the door was wide open and British soldiers were everywhere. He ran towards the shop. "Sarah! Moses!" He yelled running inside. What he saw crushed him. There on the floor was the bodies of Sarah and Moses dead._

"_Henri, go and hid..." he turned around and froze. He saw Henri's burning body next to the printer with a sword in his back. He ran upstairs to look for Ben Franklin. Bu he was no where to be found. _

"_No, not again" He ran out of the burning building into the street. A hand grabbed James's shoulder and turned him around. In front of him stood Zain. James backed away._

"_I told you what would happen. And now look, you're signally to blame for end of Ben Franklin's print shop, the end of the war and the death of your friends. Just like your parents"_

_James fell to his knees is disbelief. "It can't be"_

"_The proof is right behind you Mr. Hiller. And that poor girl shouting out for you, for your help. But where were you. Running around writing about the 'winning war'. Like you're worth something."_

_Next thing James knew he was on the interrogation table again. His hands and feet were tied up and his interrogators were pouring lamp oil on him and all around the room._

_Zain and his men walked to the door exiting the building, When Zain stopped at the entrance. "The king thanks you for your cooperation. Ans as a gift he'll be sending you to meet with your friends and maybe you'll even get to see your parents." Zain threw a lit lantern in the middle of the room and instantly it was up in flames._

_James tried to escape his bounds but all he could feel was the fires flames eating at his skin. He screamed in agony._

The soldiers on watch heard screaming from the hut in which James was residing, as he were being hurt or dyeing. They ran to his hut and stormed in looking for someone but found no one.

"We must wake him before he wakes the whole camp." The privates said, running to James trying wake him. A few seconds later James jolted awake. Looking every which way trying to find any sign of the fire.

"Your safe lad. The British are defeated and retreated." The other private ensured. James could only nod and stare up at the ceiling. The soldiers looked at him and nodded leaving the room.

One turned around "You'll get use to the night terrors, we all have. They may go away or they may not. You'll just have to numb them out to live a normal life." And with that both privates went back to they're posts.

James turned his head towards the door. He could still feel the fire licking at his skin and the agonizing pain that came with it. He lifted his left hand to his face with much difficulty. He saw the bandages wrapped around each digit with splints. The wrappings went down his wrist and all the up his arm.

His entire head with the exception of his 'good' eye and his mouth were covered. His neck shoulders chest, back and stomach were tightly bound. His left arm was wrapped and secured in a sling against his chest. And he could still feel the pain from stab wound on his left leg.

"I defiantly messed up this time. Sarah is going to throw a fit when I get home" James smirked thinking about Sarah. And was finally able to get back asleep. But this time no dreams, no night terrors just blank nothingness.

Morning came around and James was awakened from Matthew walking in.

"Rise and shine, you're still alive that's a good sign. I brought some grub, thought you might want some company."

"W-Where are we?" James asked weakly taking a spoonful of gruel.

"West of Jersey. Any further you may have not been here. The main fort there is rumored to be hell on earth. You got lucky kid" Matthew answered giving James more food.

"I'll take..being alive lucky enough" He said finishing up his portion "Thanks to you guys"

"It's what we fight for. Freedom and equality for all." Matthew said eating his gruel. Matthew put down his empty bowl and grabbed a bag that James didn't recognized. It looked shredded and burned.

"This is all that remain of your belongings, sorry there wasn't much of anything left. We saved what we could, sorry" Matthew brought the bag to James

"James sighed and laid his head back on the pillow. "Not much use for me anyway. I can't even feed myself. It'll be awhile before I can write. Hopeful I'll be able to walk soon to look at what's happening"

Matthew stared "Kid, listen. We're sending you home. Your to weak and won't heal properly here. We've sent for someone to retrieve you. They'll be here by tonight tomorrow morning at best and you'll be back on your way soon. I think you've gathered enough information for your next story, because you've just witness first hand how prisoners of war are treated."

"Help me up and get a bucket quick" James said getting paler by the second. Matthew grabbed the bucket from across the room and rushed to help James up. James through up his breakfast.

Matthew observed James as he held him up straight. "There's blood, the faster you get get home the better." he said as James coughed, breathing heavily.

James winched and his body tensed as he laid back down. His head was spinning once more and his body was shaky.

"Drink some water you'll feel better. Now get some rest you'll need it" Matthew said exiting the room.

Three days prior Henri were working on Ben Franklin's newest article. While Sarah was in her room writing to her mother.

_'Dearest mother, tensions rise higher everyday between his majesty's troops and the American soldiers. People are still fleeing their homes for fear of a battle happening in town. We wait patiently for a letter from James, hoping for some good news, but as the days go on with not even a glimpse of his homing pigeons or a letter for that matter, I'm starting to feel the situation was with father. Even Dr. Franklin who safely made it back home can't stop sit still for even a moment. James has some reckless actions in the past...but never has he refrain from contact. Mother I wish you were here, I need your guidance. I believe I may dare I say it fallen for James. His absence and lack of contact has got me worried he may have gotten in trouble he will not be able to get himself out of._

_Your loving daughter, Sarah_

Sarah folded and sealed the letter. Heading downstairs. She laughed at the sight she saw. There stood Henri swinging from the press's lever trying to pull it down. Moses went beside him and helped him bring the lever down.

"How about I make some tea. It's a chilly day and no one needs to be getting sick." Sarah exclaimed.

"Sounds good" Moses said. Sarah headed into the kitchen when a knock was heard at the door. Moses opened the door and a carrier was standing there.

"I must speak with Dr. Franklin at once." The carrier said. Moses nodded

"Come in and have a seat" The carrier nodded his head and waited patiently for Franklin to come out.

"Can I help you?" Dr. Franklin asked coming out of his office.

"Urgent message from the General" He said heading him a letter "I was told to escort who is to pick up you 'guest' and bring both safely" The carrier finished

Dr. Franklin read through the note from George Washington. His eyes narrowed at the words he was reading. He crumpled up the paper and threw it in the fireplace. He placed his hands behind his back and walked to the 'carrier'.

Hold long?" Franklin asked

"About a week sir, the details are in the letter" the carrier said

"Moses I need you get the wagon ready and have this young man escort you to New Jersey." Dr. Franklin said

Moses nodded "Alright but why"

"James has found himself in bit of a mess. I need you to go and get him." Dr. Franklin said.

"I'll go with Moses, that way I can cover another story." Sarah said

"And I will stay here and help Dr. Franklin with the food" Henri smiled.

"Sounds like a plan" Be Franklin patted Henri on the head. Sarah ran upstairs and started to pack.

"I'll wait out side preparing my horse" the carrier said

"I'll do the same" Moses said leaving the room. Ben Franklin followed Moses into the back where he helped him load the wagon.

"James is in danger and is hurt. The letter from George Washington stated that James was found in a British camp near New Jersey. He's safe but his condition is not. Bring a mattress to lay his body on your way back. I fear what the British troops have done to him, and from the note it doesn't sound well." Franklin said putting the reins on the horses.

Moses put the tarp over the wagon. "We'll be able to leave as soon as Sarah comes from upstairs. Is it wise for her to come retrieve James?"

"Two sets of hands are better then one. Someone can drive and someone to look after James. Though I do fear the reaction from when you two arrive."

"I'm ready" Sarah put her bag in the wagon and opened the barn doors for Moses to bring the wagon out

"Alright, Let's get going" Moses said

"I'll be you escort, I'll take you straight to him" the carrier lead the way on his horse. "Come it'll take us two days max getting there and avoiding unwanted eyes."

"Lead the way" Moses said. They raced out of the town towards New Jersey. Sarah clung to the sides of the wagon

"What's the rush? James couldn't have gotten himself into too much trouble could he?" Sarah asked

"I'll tell you when we're away from prying ears" Moses said pushing the horses to keep up with their escort.

Two hours into the ride they slowed down to a walk so the horses can rest. "I suppose this is as good of a time to tell you as any as too why we are picking up James." Moses started looking at their escort, who looked down is sympathy.

He took a breath and started "When James was on his way to meet with General Washington, he was captured by British troops and then tortured for information. Only the troops there know of the true state of the he is in. We are to bring him back so he can recovery safely" Moses's face darkened as he told Sarah the truth.

Sarah gasped putting a over her heart "That's terrible, do you know if he is awake?" Her eart was beating fast

Moses shook his head "we'll know everything once we get there" Moses said

"Then we better hurry three more hours and we're there" the escort said

"Then let's go and hope we can make it there sooner"Moses said and they all took off

Well that's it hope you like r and r


	4. Chapter 4

**Fighting for Home**

I know that last chapter was a bit harsh but it's get's better just got to read on so here it goes.

**Chapter 4: Coming Home**

James woke up to the doctor "Mr. Hiller I;m sorry for waking you but we need to change your bandages before you go" James nodded before the doctor helped him sit up. James winched as the bandages were peeled off his skin.

"This may hurt for as the blood from your wounds have crusted onto the bandages." The doctor explained.

"I understand just rip them off. The quicker the better" James said preparing himself. The doctor did as he was asked. As the wrappings were ripped off James threw his head back clenching his teeth trying to hold back a scream.

The doctor cleaned James's wounds and frowned the words carved on James's back and chest as plain as day. Looked down at the one on his chest and sighed. His eyes darkened "What did they 'write' on my back?"

"It doesn't matter, you're alive that's all that counts"The doctor said wrapping his clean wounds. "Your friends should be here within the hour."

The doctor grabbed his gear and walked towards the door "I-I just got to know. What does it say. Please" James said looking at the doctor. "I told them where I was going, what I was reporting. They were going to burn down the press and I don't know what they would of done to the others"

The doctor sighed and closed the door "It says 'traitor'. But don't fret over it, other would of done the same thing" With that the doctor left.

James moaned in pain "This sucks" he closed his eye. He couldn't even open his other eye, and the bandages covering the gashes covered his whole head besides his good eye and his mouth.

His head was still spinning. His eye widened and he lunged to the left and heaved what little food he was able to keep down in the afternoon. He spit the access and collapsed back on his back. He was sweating profoundly and shaky. He shut his eye and fell asleep hoping the pain and nausea away.

Two hours later a wagon and a man on horse back arrived.

"Sergeant, I've brought them. They are here for the kid" The rider stated jumping off his horse

"Welcome I'm the sergeant in charge of this post. I hope your journey went smoothly"

"Yes sir thank you" Sarah replied.

"We'll just take James and head back home as too not cause you any trouble" Moses said

"Nonsense, you've traveled quite a ways. Join us for dinner and rest for the night" the sergeant offered

"If you insisted" Moses said getting off the wagon "Thank you" he helped Sarah down as well

"Sir, I was wondering if we might be able to see James" Sarah asked

The man frowned and nodded. "He may not be awake but I'll take you to him, but what you see may disturb you. Just be prepared."

Sarah and Moses nodded and followed him to what looked like a small miniature barn. The walls on the outside were covered with bullet holes and marks made from swords. Sarah frowned and her heart sunk. The sergeant opened the door and let them pass.

"I'll leave you guys some peace and quit" he said and left closing the door behind him.

Moses and Sarah stopped dead in their tracks the two candles in the room brightened the room and what they saw broke their hearts.

"My heavens" Sarah brought her hands covering her mouth tears started to form and fall from her eyes.

There on a cot was James. The blanket the soldiers provided only covered from his hips to his ankles. His feet were covered in wrapping. His while upper body was bandaged up including both of his arms. As they neared closer they saw his right arm in a sling. And his whole head was covered. They didn't even recognized him.

Sarah slowly sat in the chair next to James and reached for his hand but quickly stopped. Both of his hands were splinted and wrapped up.

"Moses, how, how could anyone do this?" She asked weeping

Moses grabbed the damp rag soaked it in water ringed it and put it on James foreheead "People do cruel things in a time of war" He said as he looked around the room. He saw the dry blood and cuts on the walls.

He also noticed the liquid on the floor near James's head. "Maybe we should get you..." Moses was interrupted when James's eye flew open and he flung himself to the side throwing up a mixture of water and blood. He breathed heavily coughing in pain. Sarah and Moses quickly rushed to his side to help lower him back on the cot.

"Sarah get the doctor he's bleeding through the bandages" Sarah rushed out the door and no sooner came back with man who he presumed to be the doctor.

"Young lady I need you to leave the room and get me and Mr?"

"Moses"

"Some help. I need one more to help me change and maintain these wounds" The doctor said

"James is my friend I'll stay here and help anyway I can" Sarah said

The doctor nodded " Okay then, Moses left James up carefully for me." Moses did as asked. James hissed and moaned in pain as he was moved.

"Didn't we already go through this?" James asked weakly

"Don't questioned me? The doctor said "Miss. Phillips help me with the bindings" They unwrapped his bindings from his chest and back. As the doctor cleaned them Moses and Sarah got a look to exactly the extent of the damage James had taken" When they were done the doctor nodded and left"

"Glad you guys could make it" James spoke quietly tired from the lack of food, energy and pain.

Sarah and Moses rushed to James "Thank goodness you're awake" Moses said. Sarah placed a hand on James's head in which James flinched from the contact. Sarah brought her back

"I'm sorry" Sarah said frowning. "Were here to take you home, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning"

James nodded "home sounds good right now"

"How did you manage to..." Sarah paused when she noticed James was asleep

"Come Sarah, lets let him get some rest." Moses and Sarah left the room to get some dinner.

An hour later Sarah walked back into the room and pulled up a chair next to James. She looked at him while he slept. Her mind was numb as she looked at his sleeping body. She felt something wet hit her hand. She looked down and saw a tear drop. She brought a hand to her cheek and wiped the tears away.

"I didn't even notice" She sniffed "It pains me to no end knowing you were here, enduring all that pain. And that your still suffering" She wiped more tears "For a long time I've had mixed emotions, unknown feelings, and now in the darkest of hours I've finally come to realize that you are so much more to me, much more then I ever imagined."

She listened to James's breathing while watching his chest rise and lower. He showed no sign of waking. His breaths were uneven and were getting quicker and he starting to sweat. What started out as a whimpering escalated into screaming.

"James, James wake up" Sarah tried her best to wake him up calmly. Moses and another soldier.

"Step away Miss. Phillips" The soldier moved Sarah away from James

"What's happening?" Moses asked

"Night terrors. He is reliving the experiences when he was tormented." the soldier informed them. He walked up to James and shook him a bit. "Kid time to wake up"

James eyes flung opened and gasping for air. "You okay kid?"

James looked around at his surrounding and calmed down "Yeah I'm good, thanks"

The soldier checked James's eye then walked away. "The night terrors will take some time to get use too. You'll be able to numb them out soon enough. They'll drain you but the more rest you get the better off you'll be"

"Get some sleep we'll be off in the morning" Moses said. Sarah nodded and looked at James who had already passed back out. Sarah smiled and walked out of the room with Moses.

"The wagon is all set for James's transport tomorrow, hopefully it's smooth traveling from here on out" Moses said.

"How long will the journey take back to Philadelphia in James's condition?" Sarah asked

"Don't know. We'll have to go slow in the condition he's currently in, it could take all day" Moses answered. "Now let's get some rest, we got a long day ahead of us"

"You're right" Sarah said as everyone went to their separate sleeping mats.

The next morning was one of the more stressful days of Sarah's life. It all started with the struggle transporting James onto the wagon. The process was slow due to his injuries. James attempted to stand when Sarah walked in the room.

"I can walk. I'm not going to be a burden on anyone any more" James said trying to get off the cot.

"No you can't and won't James Hiller." Sarah said easing him back on the cot "And you're not bothering anyone. You're hurt and in need of help. Until you've fully recovered you are not to push yourself."

James sighed and looked at her. "Fine" This made Sarah smiled.

"Let's get you ready then"

James was put on a sling to move him from the cot onto the wagon, every move made James flinch. A cloth was put over James's face to protect his eyes from the suns rays. He was hauled in the wagon and on a thick bedding of straw.

"Ah" a cry escaped James. Sarah rushed over and patted his head. She took a wet rag and put it on his forehead.

"You have everything?" The doctor asked

Moses nodded "Yeah, and thanks" he said shaking the doctors hand

"Anytime. Have a safe trip."Moses nodded and started the wagon.

Every bump on the road made James winch. "It's been three hours how much further until we reach Philadelphia?" Sarah asked trying to distract James from the pain.

"Two more were making good time. I wanna make it back to the shop for James to get proper treatment" Sarah nodded

Sarah dabbed James's forehead again keeping him cool. "Almost home" She smiled.

"How has everyone been since the last time I've seen them" James asked looking up at Sarah

"Fine. Mother and Dr. Franklin have returned from England. Henri has gotten better with his reading and writing skills. Still working on cooking though" Sarah laughed

"How has your mother been?" James continued

"Wonderful, I'm thrilled she decided to come to America. It's so good to see her" Sarah exclaimed

It went like that for hours. James asking questions with Sarah and Moses to answer then. They talked about the new baby the neighbor had and how blessed she felt. As they made their way into town, its was past dark.

Moses pulled the wagon behind the shop so no prying eyes would witness James in his current state.

"Moses, how are just the two of us going to be able to get him up to his room?" Sarah asked

"That's where I come in" Thomas Pain stepped out of the print shop.

"Thomas Pain" Sarah exclaimed as he walked up and hugged her "So good to see you again"

"Ben Franklin sent me a letter and asked me to help, so here I am" Tom announced

"Good, I need help carrying James to his quarters." Moses said

Tom nodded "Then let's get started shall we?"

Moses and Tom put James on a homemade stretcher and started into the print shop. Sarah's mother was setting the table when she Sarah's voice.

"Sarah? Sarah is that you?" Mrs. Phillips called out

"Mother" Sarah ran and hugged her mother

"I've missed you dearly. How have you been?"

"I'm well, but James..." Sarah looked down. Her mother hugged

"Do you wish to tal..." Just as Mrs. Phillips was about to ask what was wrong she saw Moses and Thomas Pain carrying something or someone on a stretcher covered in bandages.

"Oh no don't tell me, oh Sarah I'm so sorry" she said and hugged Sarah

Sarah felt tears form "He's alive, but" Sarah couldn't finish her sentence

"It's alright, he's home and safe. Surrounded by friends will help him recover. You'll see" Mrs. Phillips comforted her daughter.

Moses and tome managed to successfully to Bring James up the stairs and into his room. Ben Franklin was there checking over James's wounds.

"I'll contact a doctor tomorrow. We don't have the necessary supplies for all of his wounds." Ben Franklin took off his glasses "But the wounds on his back and chest I'll take care of I imagine he won't feel comfortable having many people know about what has been inscribed on his person."

"I'll get the doctor in the morning" Moses said. Franklin nodded

"He made it here, he is a strong fine young man. What did not kill him makes him stronger" Franklin said

James stirred. Hearing more voices James opened his eye and saw he was in his room. His body pulsed in irritation. His major wounds on his chest and back hurt but everything else was numb. He blinked a few times and smiled.

"Glad to be home" He said. Ben Franklin walked to his bed.

"And it is good to have you home my boy" Franklin said putting his hand on James's head. "You've endured quit a bit. Now it's time for relaxing and recovery." Franklin said

"Yeah sounds good" James said. He blinked a few more times. "Can you please take off the bandages from my head?"

"I don;t think that a good idea James" Tom said.

"Just humor me" James persisted. Moses and tom looked at Franklin who nodded.

"Okay" Tom said. They started unwrapping the bandages around his head.

"Well it seems like your wounds just needed some air. They seem to be healing just fine. Can you see out of you left eye?" Moses asked

"Just shapes and shadows" James answered "how are my cuts?" James asked

Franklin bent over inspecting the wounds on James's heads. "Swallon, but healing. Would you prefer the wrappings off for the night?" Franklin asked

"Yeah, if you don't' mind" James answered. "Less constricting and way more comfortable" James finished. At the end of his sentence his stomach rumbled. He blinked a few times before smiling "Anyone up for some dinner?"

"Dinner has already been prepared. I'll come up with your dinner, then i'll eat." Franklin said. James shook his head.

"It's no trouble I can wait. I can enjoy being back home for a bit. Speaking of which, where id Henri?" James asked "I haven't heard or seen him, he's not that quite" James looked around

"He's asleep, tired from helping me around the shop. But I'm sure he'll be wide awake when dinner is ready to be served" Franklin laughed

"Are you sure you can wait to eat James? You've barley been able to keep down anything at the camp or on our way here" Moses asked concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine." James sighed "It's just nice to be in my own bed"

"Well alright if you say so" Tom said and they all left James to his thoughts.

_'and the boredom sets in. I wonder how much of my notes are left. A small price to pay for my life and safe journey home' _he smiled. He looked out towards the window in deep thought he didn't even notice the door open and someone walking towards him.

"James, are you alright?" a voice asked

He looked at the owner of the voice "Yeah just in thought" He told them

"I've brought you your dinner, it's mother's own chicken with green beans with bread" Sarah finished

"sounds good" James smiled with hunger. He tried to lift himself up but with his right arm in a sling and both hands splinted and wrapped there was no way for him to get up by himself let alone feed himself.

"Here" Sarah brought the fork to James's mouth for him to eat

"You don't have too. Besides isn't it unlady like?" James smirked

"You're injured, can't even sit up and you're cracking jokes about me being unlady like. James stop joking and eat. It makes me feel better knowing you've kept something down." Sarah argued.

James chuckled and took the food into his mouth and started chewing. As she fed James she couldn't help but notice the gashes on his face.

"They probably look a lot worse then they feel" James said

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.." James shook his head

"It's fine. They look better then me whole head wrapped up though" James said. Sarah raised an eyebrow. James smiled "Who would want this handsome face covered from view?" James finished with a smile.

Sarah started laughing "Glad you haven't lost your sense of humor"

"someone has too" James said.

"Alright, it's late and time for bed. I'll check on you tomorrow morning" Sarah said getting and gathering the plate and silverware "Goodnight" She looked at him and shut the door

"Goodnight" James said looking out the widow.

* * *

Well there you have it. Hope you liked it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Fighting for Home**

Omg my brain is so fuzzed. My goal is finishing this story and it's going to happen. Sorry for the typos and misspells and sooo sorry for the late update plz forgive me

**Chapter 5: New sight, new light,and New beginnings**

* * *

A few weeks roll by along with the end of the war. George Washington has taken the role as the first president of the United States. Henri went back to France with Marquis de Lafayette saying his teary good bye to James, Sarah and the others. Taking some of Ben Franklin's peach jam along for the ship ride back to France.

James slowly gained back his strength and started working at the print shop, doing small jobs. He was able to make use of his hands and arm.

"Man, I feel like an apprentice again." James said sweeping up the shop floor.

"The doctor said for you to take it easy until you've fully recovered. We just took your bandages off your hands. Rome wasn't built in a day you know" Moses said setting the press.

James finished sweeping and starting stacking the newspapers together. He bent down picking up another stack and stopped suddenly dropping the stack.

Moses stopped what he was doing and made his way to James. "Are you alright?"

James put a hand up "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore. Who knew these wounds would take so long to heal?" James stated. James grabbed a hold of his back and stood up straight using the table next to him for support. After a few seconds of breathing and rubbing his back he set back out to work.

"Maybe you should rest" Moses suggested

"And miss all the action? I don't think so" James said smirking

"Please James, you can hardly stand on your own two feet" Sarah said walking into the shop with her bag in her hands.

"Sarah? What are you doing here? I thought you were with your parents in upper New York" James asked

"Sarah good to see you. Hows the family?" Moses asked hugging her

Sarah set her bags in the corner of the room "Everyone's good, they send their regards" she smiled

"What do you mean, I can stand straight on my own just fine" James said

"And The hunching?" Sarah asked. James could say nothing in his defense. "My point exact"

Sarah took her bags upstairs and came back down with a waking cane. "I know you feel silly with this but it's for your own good. You won't get any better if you don't give your body a chance to fully recover"

James took the cane and leaned on it and sighed "I'm not going to win this argument am I?" He asked

Sarah and Moses smiled at James and laughed. James just sighed and collected the rest of the newspapers carefully this time.

"By the way, I have been meaning to ask, when is the big day for you two?" Moses asked. When James was able to walk on his own...somewhat, he saved up enough money bought some land and asked Sarah's hand in marriage.

James looked up quickly and blinked a few times and looked at Sarah. Who blushed and giggled at James's expression. "Well Moses" Sarah started "You see the thing is we haven't really decided on a set date. With helping my mother settle in and James recovering and working at the shop, it's been difficult."

"Hey by the way, we never asked hows your school going?" James asked.

Moses smiled. "So far it's been good. The support I've gotten from the northern states and Canada have built on the idea of equal education"

"That's splendid" Sarah said "Oh I'm so happy for you" Sarah smiled

"Thank you. That means a lot" Moses said

James finished stacking tomorrows newspapers and grabbed his cane. "Sarah, come with me I have something to show you"

Sarah looked at James and followed him out of the print shop, James helped her onto a horse and they rode off. "Where exactly are you taking us James?" Sarah said looking at all the land surrounding them.

James stopped his horse and hopped off. "We're here" Sarah looked around "I don't see anything"

James reached his hand to Sarah in which she took. He led them up the hill and stopped letting Sarah take in the view.

"Oh my word, James what is this place" Sarah gasped at the landscape in front of her. The fields looked liked they could go on forever if they weren't stopped by the rolling hills of untouched forest off in the distance.

James sat down on a boulder, his hands resting on his cane and looked at Sarah gasping over the land then looked out into to the land. "This is the more isolated part of Philadelphia, most untouched and still under development." James said. "And this land your standing on now, is ours. The house shouldn't take more then 4 weeks to build, plenty of time before our wedding and we can even attach a printing press to it, if you want"

"Oh James it's wonderful" Sarah said latching onto him. "I'm so happy" They smiled lookng at each other and leaned in for a kiss.

**Flash 2 months **

"And do you Sarah Phillips take James Hiller as your lawful wedded husband"

"I do"

"Then with the power invested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. James and Sarah Miller. You may now kiss your bride." James pulled Sarah in for a deep kiss and everyone started applauding.

The wedding went off without a hitch dancing eating celebrating and being surrounded by everyone they hold dear old and new.

"I'd like to make a toast" Henri held up a glass. Everyone gazed up at him as he stood.

"James the day you and Moses said me from that ship changed me whole life. From all the crazy antiques from the worlds best stories and beyond that you and Moses become brothers to me. And when Sarah came here from England our world got bigger and even more crazy. She even took James out with a pillow" Everyone started laughing

"It was a book in a pillow case" James said in his defense. Sarah placed her hand on his

Henri chuckled "From then on we've grown closer as a family, understanding one another, and the happiness and hardship of those around us. You all have opened my eyes and I hope the eyes of those who come after us forever to come." Henri raised his glass a tear in his eye "To James and Sarah May you blessed with long fruitful life with may kids and adventures. And may you inspire people with your love and compassion for each other. May we be an ever growing family. TO JAMES AND SARAH"

TO JAMSE AND SARAH" Everyone raised their glass high even some men stood up and the women trying to keep their tears at bay.

James got up and hugged Henri "Thank you Henri" Sarah had tears in her eyes and hugged Henri tightly.

"Oh Henri, that was beautiful, You really have grown up."

Ben Franklin approached "Fine speech Henri, well done. And congratulations too the both of you"

"I couldn't agree more" Moses said "This is a new chapter in your lives we couldn't be more proud"

"Thank you Moses and Dr. Franklin" James and Sarah said and laughed and the wedding went on.

Sarah woke up to find her husband missing. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. She got dressed and went I to the room next to hers and James's only to find it empty. She searched all of upstairs and decided to check downstairs. There she saw James holding their youngest son while reading a newspaper and their oldest a one year old is munching on a cookie.

She smiled and walked to them. Their eldes son saw her and crawls towards her she picks him up placing a kiss on his cheek. James looks up from his paper and smiles.

"Good morning Mrs. Hiller." "Good morning Mr. Hiller" They share a kiss with smiles on their faces.

* * *

And thats the end of it. Thank you for being so patient with me. I really hope you enjoyed the story and a shout out to everyone who followed me threw to the end. you guys made it so i could complete this story. Thank you all;p


End file.
